respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Guitar Case
in the 2015 Top Event Weapons |Damage? = 4|Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 6 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Automatic Rocket Launcher}} RGC1.png|Rocket Guitar Case In Menu. RGC2.png|Rocket Guitar Case Equipped View. RGC3.png|Rocket Guitar Case Equipped. The Rocket Guitar Case is an explosive weapon, introduced during the Mexican Fiesta Update. It has six rounds in the clip. It is like an upgraded version of the Missile Launcher but the Rocket Guitar Case has a faster reload speed and fire rate. If equipped with the Black Charro Mask, the Rocket Guitar Case is like the Thumper with six shots in the clip. This weapon's Accuracy is very weak; its crosshairs are same like the Heavy Machine Gun's crosshair even when standing still and it's very difficult to kill someone at long range. Overall a very powerful weapon. Guide Need help using this Weapon? Try this page. Have enough of getting killed by this Weapon? This page will help you! Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * Capable of killing players with one shot if equipped with the Black Charro Mask or Veteran Técnico Mask. * Damage, Accuracy, Agility, and reload speed can be improved by equipping the corresponding MX Masks from either the MX Pack or the Black Charro Gear; with either or both Black Charro Jacket and Black Charro Pants. * Due to its high damage, fast fire rate and fast reload speed, this gun is a very good gun to kill elite enemies. * Easy to use at medium range. * Fast fire rate. * Quick reload speed. * The rocket arc can provide some interesting kills fro professional players 'Disadvantages' * The rockets curve down whenever they are shot far away. * Very weak Accuracy. * Small clip (6). * No auto-aim. * Explosion radius is small. * Slow movement speed. * Damage reduced by all Anti-Explosive Pack, Veteran Rudo Mask, and Rudo Wrestler Mask, Black Hero Armor, Red Hero Armor. Trivia * The Rocket Guitar Case resembles Quino's Rocket Guitar Case in the movie Desperado. * It is an MX tagged weapon. * If you look closely at this weapons Mexican flag and the MX fan shirt, the first color in the MX Rocket Launcher starts with red, while the shirt starts with green. * When equipped with both Health skills and both protection against explosives skills, the player can survive 1 shot in the ground without any Armor that boosts Health, 2 shots for Armor that boosts 30% Health armor, 3 shots with the Anti-Explosive Pack (30% Health + extra 60% protection against explosives), or 4 shots with the Anti-Explosive Vest and Anti-Explosive Pants with the Veteran Rudo Mask (10% Health + 25% extra protection against MX tagged weapons). * Its stats from greater to lesser (Damage to Agility). See also * MX Pack * Bazooka * Scoped Rocket Launcher * Missile Launcher * Monkey Staff Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:MX Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons